A New Challenge
by boshrocks
Summary: Harry and Ron have a new challange. Keeping something hidden from the cleverest witch in the school. Reviews are, of course, very much appreciated.
1. Ron's secret

A pair of cool brown eyes searched the crowded room before them. The smiling pink lips faded into a straight serious line. The eyes had seen something, something slightly amiss.

Hermione gazed around the great hall at dinner time and noticed that Harry, seated next to her, kept shooting looks at the Slytherin table…and that Draco Malfoy was returning them.

Ron who was sitting opposite Harry glanced over his shoulder and then turned back and rolled his eyes at Harry, who rolled them back, grinning. Then they both burst into identical giggles.

Parvati, opposite Hermione, kicked her under the table.

"Why'd you kick me, Parvati?" Hermione asked a tad angrily. Now she was going to have a bruise on her leg. Hermione hated the fact that she bruised really easily.

"Oh, sorry, Mione. I meant to get Harry."

"Why?"

Parvati glanced at Harry who gave a tiny shake of the head. Parvati subtly changed the flow of the conversation some meagre piece of gossip she had overheard in the girls bathroom that afternoon.

Ron nudged Harry and hissed at him.

"Dude! Stop being so obvious! She's noticing!"

"Sorry, mate. I keep forgetting."

Over on the Slytherin table Malfoy got up and left without Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione caught that he was leaving alone out of the corner of her eye as she listened to Parvati nattering on about one of the Gryffindor prefects dating the Slytherin prefect…of the same sex. Hermione also thought she saw Harry nod to Malfoy subtly.

A moment later she noticed her right side had gone a bit cold and she looked up to see the raven haired Gryffindor leaving the hall.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"Um, he said he had some homework that he needed to finish. Which reminds me, Ron, you said you wanted help with your Divination prep. Since we're both finished, do you want to do it now? You don't mind, do you Hermione?"

"Not at all Parvati. Go on. Divination is the one subject I can't help Ron with. Ginny'll keep me company."

Hermione watched their retreating backs and felt a little more than confused. Everyone was acting so strangely. She would question them later.

Outside in the entrance hall Parvati sat Ron down on the stairs and seated herself next to him.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"The fact is that we need to come up with some better cover ups. Hermione is far too clever to buy the homework one all the time. Other people will also figure it out and tell her." Ron ran a hand through his bright hair, deep in thought, making it an even bigger mess than it usually was.

"Harry doesn't want her to find out because he thinks she wouldn't approve, right?"

Ron nodded. Parvati got up from the stairs and started pacing in front of Ron.

"Any ideas on how we can throw her off the scent?" he asked watching her.

"Just one. If Harry would consent to it then it could send her spiralling in completely the wrong direction. We just need to act well and convince her."

"A little more info would be a great help."

"Mind you she'll be even angrier if she discovers the truth on top of what we're trying to cover up."

"That's cleared that up nicely!" Ron glared at her.

"Shut up Ron! And come with me." She stormed up the stairs dragging Ron behind her.

Just in time too. Hermione entered the entrance hall with Ginny a second after Ron's heels had turned the corner at the top of the stairs.


	2. Hermione's secret

Ginny saw the heels of the worn shoes belonging to her brother fleeing at the top of the stairs. Drat him! Now she was going to have to take over the concealment of the secret. Oh, yes she knew. She had known since she had bullied Ron into spilling and she could understand why they were hiding it from Hermione. She had reacted in a terrible way when she found out the truth, and she could only imagine that Hermione's reaction would be just as bad, if not worse, than hers had been. Best not to let her know.

Ginny didn't know the details of the affair, as it was a painful topic to her still, and therefore she didn't know when it had started or how it had started. All she knew was that if the school wanted to survive for another thousand years then it was best that Hermione knew nothing about it.

Fearing that Hermione would spot Ron's fleeing feet she did the first thing that came to her head and tripped Hermione up.

Apologising profusely she helped Hermione up and glanced at the top of the stairs. Thankfully the foot had vanished.

A moment later her coin started to dance in her pocket. That meant that they were to have a strategy meeting. Making up an excuse about leaving a book in the library she, too, fled the scene.

Hermione stared after her and shrugged as Fred and George came out of the great hall and, typical of the Weasley twins, gave her their usual greeting. This involved them sneaking up behind her and both of them tickling her mercilessly.

"Boys stop! Stop it!"

They didn't, as she had fully expected.

Sighing she slipped her wand out and the next moment both boys were hopping around the entrance hall with their bottoms on fire.

"You asked for it! You know I don't like being tickled. Stand still and I'll get rid of the flames."

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, flame free, they noticed a quartet by the window. Technically it was a quintet but they couldn't see the fifth person.

This group consisted of Harry, Ron, Parvati and Ginny.

They were whispering conspiratorially and stopped talking abruptly the moment Hermione approached them.

She knew what that meant. They were hiding something from her. Or they had just been talking about her. She studied each face in front of her and noticed that they were all avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with the air that told them that she knew something was going on, and that she was going to find out what it was if it was the last thing she did.

The group immediately stared at Harry for direction. Subtly Parvati winked at him. He grinned and slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Now why would you think anything was happening?" he said genially.

Hermione gazed up into his gorgeous green eyes and realised that she didn't need to know why everyone was acting strangely. She lost herself in his eyes and barely noticed that he was steering them to the sofa in front of the fire.

Ron backed off towards the portrait hole and exited the common room, but returned a moment later with Harry's invisibility cloak in his arms. He caught Harry's eye and nodded. Harry looked past Hermione to the girls and winked at them. Hermione missed it as he did it so well that it looked like he was blinking.

A moment later he left, to answer the call of nature he said. Parvati and Ginny took up position around Hermione.

"Oh my god! Hermione! Harry's gonna ask you out soon, I know he is!" Ginny squealed.

"I am still under the impression that we were still under the influence of that bet we made in Myrtle's bathroom. Are we?" Hermione asked looking between them.

"Of course, and he has just given us the clue that he's gonna pick you." Ginny was fairly bouncing in her seat.

Hermione noticed that Parvati was biting her lip in a way that told her that she wanted to say something, but was unsure if she should.

"What is it, Parvati? You look like you really want to say something."

"Harry won't choose Hermione. At least in the near future."

"What do you know?"

Parvati grinned and closed her eyes.

"He chose me!" she burst out.

"What! He didn't?" Ginny looked crestfallen but when Hermione wasn't looking shot Parvati a grin.

Hermione was looking at her knees and was looking very sad.

Quickly she got up.

"Why couldn't you have left me in my happy place? I was really happy a second ago. You know how I feel about Harry. Why did you have to ruin it?"

On the verge of tears she ran across the room to the staircases. She didn't go into the girls one but hid in the shadow of the boys.

A moment later she was joined by Fred Weasley.

"Think they bought it?" she asked him as he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"With an actress as good as you are, of course they did."

They watched Parvati and Ginny in silence as they high fived each other and then burst into giggles.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on do you? I know something is and I really want to find out. The four of them are up to something and I think I'm involved somehow. Since two of them are your siblings I thought you might know what they're up to."

"Sorry. I don't know what's going on. I could try and find out for you if you want."

"No, thanks. The last thing I need is them finding out I had you spy on them. What with concealing our relationship from Ron when I know he still has feelings for me, I feel that they'll never forgive me."

Fred thought for a moment.

"Hey, you know what would clear this up? A few drops of Veritaserum in everyone's drinks. Then all the secrets would be revealed. Including ours."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll keep that as Plan B shall we? Don't you have a sweet or something that'll make them feel so carefree that they'll tell it willingly? You've invented loads of great stuff."

Fred turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"What's this? Miss Hermione Granger appreciating our produce? The world must be coming to an end. In all attempts at seriousness, sorry we don't have anything like that. I could try and make something like that though. It would be fun to invent something like that. Want to help?"

"Just because I admire your inventions, doesn't mean I will help you to make them. You're right though, it would be fun. If you need any references just ask me. I know the library back to front anyway, so one of the books is bound to help."

"I'll fetch my twin and we'll begin on it tonight."

"Do you have to leave now?" Hermione pouted.

He grinned and led her up the stairs to his dorm.

Over in the corner Parvati saw the one ginger head moving up the stairs and wondered why only George was in the common room. The twins were usually inseparable. It was a rare occasion when they were separated.

She also thought she saw a bushy brunette head…


	3. Minerva's secret

"I don't know what this school is coming to." Minerva sighed as she almost collapsed into an easy chair in the teacher's lounge.

"Why what happened?" Severus asked curiously and not a little kindly.

"You try teaching those horrible little first years for an hour before lunch on a Tuesday. I just wish the little idiots would all learn how to do occlumency. Fancy giving them some lessons?"

"Are you kidding? I don't want to see them any more than I have to. Besides you can't really complain, I have them last thing on Friday afternoon. Why occlumency?"

"The amount of secrets that people are trying to hide from everyone else in this school is phenomenal. Some of them are quite sill and others are shocking to say the least."

By now all of the teachers were listening.

"I just wish I couldn't do occlumency," Minerva continued. "Some of the effort that some of them pour into concealment is actually quite remarkable. Take Potter's secret, well, his biggest one. He has a whole network going to hide it from Hermione. Mind you I was surprised that Ginny Weasley was in on it, what with her prior crush on Potter. Well that was until I saw who her new partner is."

"Tell us. I haven't been able to get close enough to find out." Dumbledore said as he offered a bowl of sherbet lemons to the group gathered around the fireplace.

"Her affections now lie with Parvati Patil."

"Parvati's homosexual? Ginny's gay!"

"I was surprised too."

"Shall we help them?"

"To what? Keep it secret from Harry?"

"I don't think Ron would be too pleased either. From what I hear he's really homophobic."

"He can't be that homophobic, considering what he's hiding."

"It must be just lesbians then."

Dumbledore sat quietly and then he burst out laughing.

"Yes, Albus, I know you just read my mind. And yes that is the information I gleaned from Parvati, who by all accounts knows everything there is to know about her friends, except Hermione's secret. Hermione hasn't sussed Harry's secret and they will go to any lengths to prevent her from finding out. I think I will lend a hand subconsciously. Just don't tell them that!"

Hermione and Fred heard the laughter coming from the teachers lounge as they went outside. It was a nice clear day, so they had decided to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.

"I wonder what's just been said to make the stodgy teachers laugh like that." Hermione said entwining her fingers in Fred's as they walked.

"I dunno. McGonnagal's been looking both shocked and amused for a while now. I reckon there's something going on that they aren't telling us."

"Yeah, Snape's been a tad more cheerful recently as well. You don't think…"

"I dare you to finish that thought."

"Actually I don't think I want to, thanks. Finish your own thoughts."

"Technically, Miss Granger, it was your thought."

"Whatever."

They settled on a shady patch near the lake and Fred reposed languidly with his head in Hermione's lap.

"Hmm, you smell awfully nice, darling."

"You must have a very good nose if you can smell my perfume from down there."

"What, Eau de Hermione?"

"Very clever."

"Well, I am very clever indeed."

"Carry on like that and you won't be able to put your head in my lap."

"Why not?" Fred turned his head so he was looking at her stomach.

"Because it'll be so big I won't have the strength to support it! Make your amends."

"All I meant was that you smell lovely and are absolutely radiant, not just because we had sex last night and you are radiant anyway."

"Very prettily done. Oh! Sit up!"

"Why?"

"You're brother's on his way over."

Fred turned his head the other way and made no attempt to move.

"Why aren't you moving? You should be moving. Why aren't you moving?"

"It's George. He knows about us."

"You told him?"

"He guessed. Being twins we have a kind of telepathic ability. He found out that way. Hi George."

"Hey guys! Having fun?"

"No! We made a pact not to tell anyone for fear of what they might say and Fred broke it when he told you."

"He didn't. Has he told you about the twin thing? That's how we can finish each other's sentences and stuff. Anyway I just thought I'd let you know about the lightheaded pill situation. It's proving harder than you thought it would be and I could take a couple of months to perfect. Unless you want to wait that long you're gonna have to come up with a better plan for finding out what the big secret is. Maybe a spy on the inside would be the best way."

"I'll think about it."


	4. Draco's secret

Hermione had to think about the problem in front of her. She pieced together what she knew and suspected.

There was a lot of strange behaviour coming from her friends and she knew they were hiding something from her. _Work it out like you do with a difficult spell._

_So far as I know there are four people in this secret. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati. Harry seems to be the leader so I guess the secret is his. _

_What could it be though? _

_Maybe Harry's trying to hide a girlfriend who I wouldn't approve of…no that's silly…Ginny wouldn't be in on it then…she has as much cause as I do to resent that thought._

_I can't think what else it could be then. Oh come on Hermione! You're the smartest one in the Golden Trio. Come on! If anybody can work this out, it's you._

_Wait, there was that look between Malfoy and Harry. Maybe he's in on it as well. That's unlikely though…Harry loathes Draco with a passion. _

_How can I find out the truth? Interrogation might not be the prettiest way of getting the facts, but I can't come up with another one. _

_Unless…_

_An object is only as strong as it's weakest point. I find the weak point in the group and I crack the code. Who is the weakness? Who would know exactly how it began and what it is?_

_Not Harry, I can't crack him. He's too clever. I can't trick him into confessing._

_But I can trick Ron! Harry tells him everything. He's in on this and he's stupid enough to confess willingly. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But how can I get him to confess? I know… play on his feelings. As long as he still has that crush on me I can work him._

She knew it was mean, but she hated to be out of the loop. Fred will know how to crack him. She needed to ask Fred's permission anyway so she got up from her seat in the library to find him. She needn't have bothered. As she got up from the table she saw him wander into the library with George in tow. She smiled when she saw him and they sauntered over to where she stood waving them over.

"I think I know how we can crack the group and find out this beastly secret." She said after Fred had taken her seat and sat her on his lap.

"How's that?" George asked.

"Go for the weakest point. The person who will crack the easiest."

"Parvati. She's a gossip queen. If you con her into spilling then we know what's going on." Fred guessed.

"Wrong. I'm going to crack Ron. He's stupid and he knows. And he has feelings for me, at least I think he still does. With your permission, Freddy, I can flirt with him and coax it out of him. He'll never see it coming."

Later.

"Damnit! He did see it coming!" she ranted to the twins that night in the library. Pacing furiously she wrung her hands and kept hitting the bookshelves in frustration that her plan had blown up in her face…and in front of the Gryffindor common room full of students too. Eventually Fred got tired of the pacing and protesting that she was making him dizzy attempted to stop her. She wouldn't, so the next time she went past him he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"How could it fail, though? He's one of the dumbest boys in the school! No offence to him and all, he is one of my best friends…but how could he know? I've missed something here. He foiled my plan but without help from Harry or Ginny. Wait…he stopped talking the second something in his pocket started jumping. Wait that's it! They have a code. One of them must have got wise on what was happening and sent him the signal."

"That must have been Ginny. I was watching Fred beat Harry at wizard chess and so was she. I kept my eye on her and she kept shooting looks at where you two were sitting. She fiddled with something in her pocket too."

"Anyway don't worry about them. You'll figure it out, I know you will. The three of us should be able to come up with something." Fred told Hermione soothingly kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Hermione smiled in a 'Yeah, sure.' kind of way and gathered up her bag and left the library. As she crossed the entrance hall on her way to the kitchens her bag split and the contents spilled out all over the hall. Cursing her bad luck she scrambled around gathering it all up. An arm held out her charms book and glancing up she saw Draco Malfoy on the other end of it.

The strange thing was that he wasn't throwing it at her and he wasn't mocking her. What's more he was smiling at her. And it wasn't the patented Malfoy smirk that she had expected. It was a nice friendly smile. Hermione felt her mouth drop open and her eyes widen in shock. What the hell was wrong with him?

"It's annoying when your bag just breaks like that, isn't it? I know how you feel. Mine always used to break. I could teach you a neat spell I know to prevent it from happening again. That is, if you want me to." He said looking down and holding a hand out to raise her to her feet.

She took it and stared at him as though he was from a different planet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm not as bad as you think I am. Look, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you for all those years, but I'm different now. Really. It was all because of my dad. He taught me from an early age to be mean to muggle-borns and Harry and I hit it off on the wrong foot. I'm decent really. Let's be friends, Hermione."

She hesitated, he was a Malfoy, after all. But he was being nice. Maybe it was a trap. Wait…he said Harry's name. That's odd.

"Well, okay then." She said resolutely.

His smile widened and he proceeded to teach her the spell. She realised that it would work on so many things that needed mending.

"Thanks Draco, that's a cool spell. I'll have to teach it to Mrs Weasley. With seven children she needs as much help as she can get."

"Seven? I knew they had lots of kids, but I didn't expect them to have that many. Poor Ginny. She's the only girl isn't she?"

"Yep, the youngest and only girl. No wonder she's so crazy."

"They all are, aren't they? The twins especially. I've never met the eldest two. I assume you have. I'm curious, what are they like?" he asked helping her to pile her books back into her bag.

"I have indeed. Bill, the eldest is cool. He's like a rock star and so sexy it's unbelievable. I envy Fleur."

"Why? Hang on, who?"

"Fleur Delacour, remember the Bauxbatons triwizard champion. They're getting married soon. Their children will be so good looking. The second son, Charlie, is a dragon breeder in Romania. He started the whole quidditch pressure on Ron. Next to Harry and his father, Charlie is the best seeker Gryffindor have ever had. Harry is a lot better than him and I know this from personal experience, I've seen them play against each other at the Burrow."

"What's the Burrow? I'm really interested now."

"Come on. Let's go get some cocoa from the kitchens. Dobby'll give us a nice warm seat by the fire and we can talk some more." Hermione led the way down the long corridors.

"I've never been down to the kitchens. How do you know about them?"

"I'll explain about SPEW some other time. Trust me, once I get started on the elf rights thing I won't stop."

"House Elves?"

"Hundreds of them. How else did you think this place gets cleaned and how do you think the food gets to the dinner tables? Oh, you might recognise one of them."

"Dobby? Yeah you said he was here."

"He's changed. A lot." Hermione stopped by the portrait of the bowl of fruit and noticed that Draco was watching her. She pointed out the pear and tickled it.

"Miss Hermione!" a voice squeaked and Dobby launched himself at her knees and hugged them tightly.

"It's great to see you too, Dobby." Hermione said winking at Draco, who chuckled.

Then Dobby caught sight of Draco and hid behind Hermione.

"Could you please bring us some hot chocolate, Dobby? And maybe some biscuits too?" Hermione said changing the subject rapidly.

She and Draco moved to where a sofa was placed in front of a roaring fire in a corner of the room. Draco gazed around, noting the four long tables placed beneath the house ones marked on the ceiling. All the house elves stared at them and bowed as they went past them.

"So, tell me more about the Weasley clan. What's the Burrow like?"

"I'm amazed the Burrow can stay standing. All the kids are slightly mad, as you probably have gathered from the twins, Ron and Ginny. There isn't a straight line in the house. I think only magic is holding it together."

Hermione went on to describe the Burrow in detail and Draco seemed touched by the quaint house and thought he could picture it. He went on to tell her about his home and the truth behind the real Lucius Malfoy. They exchanged handy spells and interesting spell book titles. They were getting on so well that they even started to gossip about people they knew.

"There's something wrong with everyone at the moment. It's like no one can trust anyone else and everyone has loads of secrets." Hermione confided.

"I know. Friends don't trust each other anymore. Do you trust your friends?"

"Well, yes."

"You don't sound very sure, Hermione."

"They're hiding something from me. I know they are. But every plan I make to try and find out what it is blows up in my face. Like earlier I tried to crack the weak spot in the circle, Ron, but he somehow knew what was going on and I found nothing out."

"Have you thought that maybe they're hiding it from you so that you won't get hurt? I've noticed this intrigue of yours and I guess they are trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting! I can't concentrate on my school work because I'm fretting so much about what the secret is. I have no clue as to what it is and if I don't find out soon I don't know what I'll do." Hermione fumed wringing her hands in her lap.

"If everyone has a secret around here, then what's yours?" he said breaking the pause.

"Oh, no, I'm not telling you."

"At least I know you have one. Do Harry and Ron know about it? do they know what it is?"

"No, they don't. And they won't, unless Harry tells me what his is."

"Maybe there's more than one secret in play here. A few they're trying to hide. That would explain the system and the coins."

"What coins? I didn't mention coins." Hermione stared at him like there was something wrong with him.

"Gotta go!" Draco bolted for the door. Hermione was too quick for him and got there faster. She flattened herself against the door and blocked his exit.

"Tell me what you know." She panted dangerously.

"I don't know anything." He protested automatically.

"Yes you do, I know you do. Tell me, or so help me god, I will make your life a misery."

"What could you do to me?"

"I could give you a womb."

His eyes widened in fear. Anything but that!

"Okay, I'll tell you, just don't hate me, and promise you won't tell them I told you."


	5. Secrets Spilled

Hermione was frustrated. Malfoy had spun her a story about a duel they were due to have. She knew he was lying. The only reason Harry would hide something like that from her was because she would try to talk him out of it. But it didn't explain why Harry was setting up this network to hide it from her. The secret would be much bigger than a silly duel.

And then there was Malfoy. He knew a little too much about the whole thing. He let slip something about the code; the thing with the coins. And he mentioned Harry and Ron by their first names. Harry had exchanged looks with him at dinner. He's involved. Why else would he be so chummy with me?

The next morning she had made up her mind. Harry would have to tell her, and she would use force if necessary.

At breakfast she sat opposite Harry who greeted her calmly.

"Good morning, Harry." She replied coolly, so he would know he was in trouble.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Harry, why would anything be wrong?"

"Something in your tone. Do you want to discuss something?"

"As a matter of fact I do. For a long while I have noticed you're being very secretive. You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is."

"I can't."

"Why not? You told Ron. You told Ginny. You even told Parvati. I suspect Malfoy knows it as well from our discussion last night. So why can't you tell me? Usually you tell me everything. Now you're going to great lengths to keep something from me. You even have some sort of code with coins to summon each other or something. Are you afraid that your secret will upset me, or something? Is that why you keep it from me? Whatever it is I can take it. You know me, I can handle it. If you tell me I'll tell you a secret of my own that I've been hiding from everyone."

"The reason I haven't told you is because I'm afraid of what you might do. See, I know you have feelings for me, and this secret would ruin that hope."

"So what? You gonna tell me that you're gay or something?"

"Um, yeah." He was astounded to see that she had worked it out.

"And let me guess, your boyfriend is Malfoy?"

"Right again. How did you work it out?"

"I do have a superior mind you know. My initial thought was that you were trying to hide a girlfriend from me. And then I had a chat with Malfoy. He didn't confess it, but he did call you and Ron by your first names and let slip something to do with the coins. I put two and two together. I understand why you tried to hide it. But let me inform you that I no longer have feelings for you. I have been in love with someone else for a long while yet and I was acting like I still fancied the pants off you. My secret is the identity of my lover."

"Please don't tell me you're a lesbian."

"No. My boyfriend is Fred Weasley. We thought it best to keep it from a certain someone."

Harry looked surprised and relieved.

"Ron? He had a crush on you for about four years. May I ask when you stopped fancying me?"

"About a year and a half ago Fred asked me to the Yule Ball and he treated me like a princess all night. I had only gone as a friend since I was giving up on you. Fred made me feel so special that I couldn't help warming to him."

"How did he win you over?"

"It was all the little things. He pushed my chair in at the meal, kissed my hand before he went to fetch us punch, whispered sweet things to me when we danced, he gave me white rose and fixed it in my hair, that sort of thing. He was really romantic. I hadn't realised what a charmer he is. I suppose a prankster needs to be." They both laughed.

The air had been cleared between them. They were best friends again. Hermione didn't care that he was gay. She was just glad that they were friends again. She bade him tell her when he and Draco had become an item. He willingly told her and she admitted that while she had no problem with it, she was surprised that it was a Malfoy. He laughed when she pointed this out to him, saying that it surprised him too.

"I do kinda see your coming from though, he is sexy."

"Do I need to get jealous?"

"No, Harry, you don't."

Ron came up to them and sat down and the Weasley twins followed. Ginny and Parvati shuffled closer too. Hermione smiled at them all warmly.

"I told her the truth." Harry said honestly.

"And in return I told him my secret." Hermione finished.

"Which was?" Ginny asked looking surprised, she didn't think Hermione had a secret.

Hermione looked at Fred who was seated next to her. She put her hand on his on the table. Ginny gasped.

"Fred is my boyfriend."

"And Draco is mine."

"Okay, now that the secrets are out, I have to say that you will break all of the female hearts in Hogwarts. Harry, you are Hogwarts Golden Boy, and Draco is the Slytherin Prince…almost every girl desires one of you." Parvati said grinning.

"Except three it seems, right you two? Some people have a disinclination for either boy." Hermione said sneaking a sideways glance at Ginny and Parvati. Their eyes widened and she smiled. Hermione had successfully tricked them into revealing their secret. Well, not completely…the boys were looking confused. Until Harry got it. His eyes also widened and one of his eyebrows climbed higher than the other one.

"Is this true?" he asked.

They nodded and exchanged a look.


	6. Time for a Little Fun, I Think

Now that Hermione wasn't having to work out the secrets she wanted to have fun. With Fred and George around that was a given and now all of her friends wanted to help. They wanted to play a few pranks, but on whom?

A teacher would be the funniest. But also the most dangerous. Hermione thought about this. Then the answer came to her.

Later that same night she asked the others to meet her in the library.

"Guys, I have a plan. We are pranking Snape."

"Snape? Are you out of your senses? He'll kill us!" Harry protested.

"No he won't, because we have both the jokers in this deck of cards. One is Draco. If the other would kindly step out from behind the bookshelves, I can reveal my plan." Hermione called.

Professor McGonagall stepped out. Everyone's jaws dropped. McGonagall was going to help? She and Hermione chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"I knew this would happen. Yes I'm helping, but I am only helping because I have a score to settle with Severus. What's your plan, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. Perfect. She smirked and Draco looked affronted.

"Oi! That's my smirk…give it back!"

She smiled and turned to McGonagall.

"Could you please tell us your idea? I believe you, at one point, could have given the infamous Marauders a run for their money. You and your best friend, Lily Evans, wasn't it?"

"You were best friends with my mother?"

"Yes, Harry, I was. While we were at school anyway. The pair of us definitely taught the Marauders a thing or two. We held the jokers of the pack then, too. Back then, boys still had a sense of chivalry. Not exactly King Arthur chivalry, but enough to have them be unable to prank women too horribly. I am not ashamed to admit that we played up this fact and then pulled horrible stunts on them…knowing that they would be unable to retaliate. Also, I suspect you know about your father's crush on Lily? Well, pretty soon after it started it became an obsession and then love. We used this to our advantage, much to Sirius' displeasure. He was all up for pranking Lily, but James wouldn't let him. What fun we had with them. Now you may be wondering why I am choosing to help you. Well Severus has always been an enemy of not only the Marauders, but also of Lily and myself. He loathed the fact that she was a muggle-born and the fact that he himself had a crush on her. I loved that titbit and used it against him several times. Why do you think he hates Harry so much? Harry is not only identical to James, but he is also very like his mother. Severus wishes he himself was your father, not only because of Lily. Anyway. If you want to have fun I would suggest one of the pranks we used on the Marauders…or one the Marauders used on Severus. I would suggest the prank we dubbed Operation Parsley. He'll hate it. Of course Sirius hated it too."

"Tell us." Ron pressed her.

"It's the perfect prank. So simple and perfect for humiliation. If that's what you're after. We played this on Sirius and James. It was so good it landed in an edition of Hogwarts; a History. Yes, Hermione, I know you know it by heart but James lobbied to have it removed from the edition, and he succeeded. It was named Operation Parsley because it involved parsley. Severus will hate it even more because he made it up."

"I wonder if Dumbledore would hate us forever if we pranked him." Harry wondered.

"Are you kidding? He'll love it. You know what he's like; he'll take it in his stride." Draco said.

"Yeah, but it could backfire horribly. That's why George and I never pranked him."

"Let's prank some of the Hufflepuffs. They won't suspect a thing."

"Hagrid won't care either."

"There's one problem, we won't be able to come up with pranks that are good enough. I mean, even with Fred and George, the most notorious pranksters ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts, we can't come up with brilliant pranks all the way through." Ron said, brow furrowed.

"There was once a trio of people who were worse. You will notice that I am excluding the fourth person because he is a rat, in the literal sense, and a traitorous little leech. Also we have the twins and Minerva McGonagall on our side. And you've got me. I can make any spell work to our advantage, and I know the library back to front. We could have this school on their toes if we choose to. So do we?" Hermione finished and everyone cheered.


End file.
